


if i quit this season, i'd still be the greatest

by derogatory



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derogatory/pseuds/derogatory
Summary: With deliberate care, Sougo unfastens the front of his pants and steps free. The air conditioning is cold against his bare skin; the lingerie was meant to tantalize, not provide any real source of coverage.He lavishes in Ryuu's heated stare for a moment longer before asking in feigned shyness, "Do you like it?"





	if i quit this season, i'd still be the greatest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenkun/gifts).



They have it down to a science at this point, waiting for the prerequisite amount of time before slipping away from the group. Sougo has half a mind to reach for Ryuu as they go – to have the bravery to hold his hand, or maybe just the edge of his sleeve. But they still have to be careful, even after all this time. They're idols after all. They can't be too obvious with their private affections when they're promising love to the public at large.

Then again, Sougo thinks, watching the lines of Ryuu's shoulder blades under his shirt as the other man turns away, gently closes the door to Sougo's bedroom, maybe it's better this way, having a secret just between himself and Tsunashi-san. He's not sure what he ever did to deserve it, or even Ryuu in general, and the urge to hold that close to his chest stings like a brand.

"How much time do we have?" Ryuu asks, returning to Sougo's side. His hands hover over Sougo's shoulders like he's still not sure what's allowed, even in private.

"At least until the end of the episode," Sougo murmurs, trying not to be too obvious when he leans into Ryuu's touch. "And Nagi did say the finale should be about an hour long."

"Good," Ryuu says, and smiles in a self-conscious way Sougo isn't sure someone with Ryuu's face and body _could_ smile. "I mean — unless you'd want to head back to the others sooner than that."

"No," Sougo says, and, embarrassed by the urgency in his voice, the petulance of his refusal, surges forward to catch Ryuu in a kiss. That seems to distract Ryuu from Sougo's mortifying behavior, which is extremely unexpected given how ridiculous Sougo can get around people he admires. Then again, Ryuu has always been extremely patient. And kind. And so tall and so strong when he wraps his arms around Sougo and holds him tight.

Sougo can tell his heart is beating wildly, a treacherous, uncontrollable thing. He hopes desperately the other man can hear it when they're pressed together. Sougo parts his lips, urging Ryuu to do the same and eagerly slides his tongue into Ryuu's mouth. He keens into the way that kind of thing resonates with Ryuu, causes his muscles to tighten around Sougo. It thrills Sougo to feel Ryuu's full body reaction to something like that, as small and innocent — well, not exactly innocent, maybe chaste? Definitely not, not when Sougo's imagining everything they can do to one another, he can have done to him, in the short amount of time they have alone.

Sougo ruefully breaks away from the kiss, casting a glance back at the clock by his bed. "An hour," he says and struggles to catch the breath he lost in all the happy sighing against Ryuu's mouth.

"An hour," Ryuu confirms, hands wandering up to cup either side of Sougo's face. Sougo swallows hard, hopes he's not blushing in a noticeable way. "There's not enough time in the world for me to spend with you."

Sougo freezes. It's so sweet. Ryuu is always so sweet, even when he's faced with a man like Sougo: someone who's already imagining those big hands pulling his ass apart. Sougo's always been gross like that and then Ryuu has to go and say something so heartfelt. Although… Why does it feel like he's heard that before?

The silence between them is enough that he can hear some of his bandmates singing along to the Kokona theme.

"Is that," Sougo swallows hard, careful not to laugh, and starts again, "is that a line from a drama?"

Ryuu laughs in a stilted way before kissing him again, more frantically this time, which is as much of an answer as any. But Sougo doesn't mind; after all, Ryuu's new to so much of this, it's not a big deal if he might have to fall back on the occasional scripted sweet talk. Then again, Sougo has to amend that thought. There are things he's new to as well. Not so much the act of what they're doing, or what they've done to each other in private, what they're about to do. It's more that Sougo's new to other things like these stolen moments of intimacy, intense affection buried deep in the center of his chest, so much more than Sougo had ever hoped.

And if Ryuu wants to reference some tawdry drama he did to convey that kind of affection to Sougo, well, he's not going to complain. Definitely no complaints, nothing even in the realm of a complaint is on the tip of Sougo's tongue as he slides it over Ryuu's, tipping his face up into their renewed kissing. Ryuu's especially new to something like this, but he's learning. Sougo wouldn't dare to think something as presumptuous as he was _teaching_ Tsunashi-san, of course not. That would be too much. 

Anyway, even if Ryuu was inexperienced, he's already better at those kinds of intimate things than Sougo is. He's so pure, so good, and Sougo feels just a little guilty when Ryuu squeezes him tight to his chest and groans in a low, animal way. Sougo positions himself against Ryuu at just the right angles, chasing that sound. His thigh presses into the front of Ryuu's pants and the other man's fingers dig hard into his shoulders. He's so good and pure and _strong_ , and Sougo's sure he could pull Sougo apart with his bare hands if he wanted to. Sougo would thank him for it, get down on his knees and beg for it. Although for now, Ryuu just has to be strong enough to grip him tight, tight enough to feel the material underneath Sougo's shirt…

Ryuu breaks away momentarily, staring down at Sougo wonderingly.

"Wait," Ryuu says, realization dawning on him the same time Sougo's arousal kicks up several notches. "Are you wearing it right now?"

"Yes," Sougo says, hushed, breathless. He wants Ryuu to slam the breath out of him. "Do you want to see it?"

Ryuu's only response is a feverish nod.

Sougo unbuttons his shirt slowly, only one or two undone before Ryuu would be able to see the sheer netting under his clothes. Sougo slides a hand under the opened shirt and teases his skin under the material. It's tight enough he can feel it leave harsh, crisscrossing indents into the skin of his most private places.

Ryuu makes quick work of the rest of the buttons, shoving the shirt off Sougo's shoulders. With deliberate care, Sougo unfastens the front of his pants and steps free. The air conditioning is cold against his bare skin; the lingerie he's wearing was designed to tantalize, not to provide any real source of coverage. 

He lavishes in Ryuu's heated stare for a moment longer before asking in feigned shyness, "Do you like it?"

Ryuu wets his lips and nods again. And then, after a moment, "When you said you wanted to wear this kind of thing, I actually pictured something more frilly."

"Oh," Sougo says like a punch to the gut.

"But I like this a lot, too!" Ryuu adds quickly. Sougo wonders if he looks like he needs some convincing, because Ryuu reaches out and runs a hand over the fishnets that cover Sougo's chest. 'Frilly' wasn't really something he'd had thought about when he selected the underwear. 'Frilly' describes something girls would wear, and he's a man, isn't he? And Tsunashi-san is so erotic and manly; Sougo would have to work twice, maybe even three times as hard to keep up with someone like that. It wasn't unrealistic to expect the overt sexiness of this kind of lingerie would help, even if its harsh lines and strings did make it pretty uncomfortable.

That's all right, Sougo thinks with a flush of excitement. It's not like he'll be wearing it for long. 

Ryuu's thumb pauses over Sougo's nipple and the mesh covering it before pressing down, digging the fabric down into his skin. It stings in a distant way as all the blood in Sougo's body is rushing between his legs. He's glad he didn't choose something frilly and soft after all. Something like that and Ryuu wouldn't be able to play with it like this. Lingerie like this was much better for Ryuu to get his big, meaty fingers tangled in. 

Ryuu hears the small gasp of discomfort and tries to pull his hand away. "Does that—" Sougo catches his wrist in his hand, arching into Ryuu's touch. Ryuu hesitates and from this close Sougo can see his pulse fluttering in his throat. "In this kind of outfit… Sougo-kun, you look really sexy." 

Sougo is suddenly incredibly aware of the feeling of the lingerie against his dick. He has to remember to breathe.

"Oh," Sougo says weakly, falling. Picking out the outfit was something silly, something to potentially even the playing field between them. Sougo feels like he's teetering on the edge of madness every time he has Ryuu in his grip, and he'd thought: wouldn't it be nice if he had something sexy that could take Ryuu's breath away. He hadn't thought it through, the effect Ryuu's words would have on his body, pinned down in so many nets and straps.

"Tsunashi-san, touch me." He's in no position to make demands of Ryuu, but the man always seems to have endless patience for Sougo's selfishness. Ryuu's hands move away, and before he has a chance to miss Ryuu, the other man drops down to his knees. Sougo's head spins as Ryuu braces himself with a hand at his waist. Ryuu leans forward, unbearably close, and his mouth brushes against Sougo's dick through the fishnets. Sougo's knees buckle, thankful for the hands that are still holding him upright. He slaps a hand over his mouth, palms soaking up soft desperate sounds, the feverish, "Ah, Ah…"

Ryuu lifts his head. "Don't let them hear you." Sougo can't look at him without seeing his own dick, red and leaking, pinned to his stomach.

He offers a frenetic nod before Ryuu resumes his work. He can't get Sougo's dick in his mouth like this; the lingerie is now a cage, a dick prison barring him from the warm inviting heat of Ryuunosuke's mouth. Sougo doesn't deserve it, but he wants it; more than anything else in his life, he wants to shove his cock down Ryuu's throat. He wants to bury it there, and even if Ryuu's the kindest person Sougo's met, easily the most giving lover in a long time, he's inexperienced. Even the Sexiest Man in Japan must have a gag reflex and the thought of Ryuu choking on Sougo's cock really ought to make him feel more embarrassed and turned off. And yet... 

Sougo's selfish hips jerk forward instinctively, without reason, and he knows he should apologize for it. For that, and for thinking those filthy things. Maybe even for getting this lingerie to begin with, for ever thinking for a second that they could be equals when it came to this kind of situation. Ryuu is just too handsome, his lips are just too soft, and the goddamn fishnets were a terrible idea — did he mention how they'd become a _literal_ dick prison?

But then Ryuu's hands slide from his waist, still holding Sougo close as one palm spreads out over his ass. His fingers are so close, a hairbreadth to the right and Ryuu would be able to thread them through the netting, slipping inside… Sougo's hips rock erratically between the two touches, unable to decide which he wants more: to get fingered or blown.

 _That's dirty,_ a responsible side of Sougo thinks, and another, infinitely more fun and long-buried side of Sougo thinks: _Why not both?_

"Tsunashi-san," he gasps through his hands. They're doing a terrible job keeping him quiet, but Sougo's not sure all the restraint in the world could shut him up right now. "I want you— I want your mouth. I want— I need..." Ryuu stares up at him, adorably inquisitive with the flat pane of his tongue pressed to the length of Sougo's dick. It's still pinned to his stomach with the tight netting. He should've worn something bigger, baggier, maybe even picked something frilly. Definitely something with a skirt. A skirt would've been less masculine, sure, maybe less erotic, but at least then there would be easy access for Ryuu to shove his head under it and slurp him down.

"Oh," Sougo hates how pitiful he sounds, how his whole body shakes as Ryuu's saliva drips down his dick. "I need you right— now, ah, fuck me, please."

"Okay," Ryuu says, lifting his face away from mouthing at the sides of Sougo's trapped cock. He shifts positions and his hands skirt down Sougo's sides, along his ribcage, the small of his back. Every inch where Ryuu touches feels scalding hot and horribly confined. He'd peel out of his own skin if it would get him closer to Ryuunosuke. But for now— "Wait, how does this come off?"

The complicated lacing and buttons are a million miles from Sougo's mind, where all rational thoughts were thrown to the wind with Ryuu's mouth inches from his leaking dick.

"I don't know," he mumbles, voice thick and stupid, almost falling backward, held up only by Ryuu's hands around him, searching frantically for the exit. "Ah, don't — You're touching me too much—"

"Sorry," Ryuu smiles like he's really sorry, like he couldn't possibly know all the touching and struggling is only making this so much worse for Sougo. Ryuu is too inexperienced for that, Sougo thinks, but with the way his hands squeeze the meat of Sougo's thighs, he's suddenly not so sure. "Where is it…"

"Just rip it," Sougo snaps and shivers from the need in his own voice. From the greedy hunger that's rushing through his veins, to ends of his fingertips, to the edges of his words. "Rip it, I don't care. Tear it off me—" And whether on purpose or not, one of Ryuu's hands brushes against his dick just right and Sougo comes, half doubling over from the force of it. His cock, still trapped against his body, spurts up on his own stomach, oozing between the sheer lines of fabric. Ryuu's face is still below his belt, so low and close that some of the come splashes back against him. Sougo's mind reels.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, struggling to breathe. And cruelly, Ryuu simply offers him a loving smile.

"That's all right," he says, gaze tender, like there isn't come already drying on his long eyelashes. "You must've been pretty pent up, wearing this all day."

Sougo whines, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "No, it's not all right."

"Sure it is—"

"No," Sougo says again, more firmly. He lifts his hands and hopes his stare conveys the depth of his words. "I'm sorry. That was," he takes a shuddering breath, conscious of what he's about to ask. "Really bad of me."

There's a confused beat of silence; and then another realization, that same dawning understanding from before. The kind of understanding that crosses across Ryuu's perfect idol features and makes Sougo think those selfish things like, _I'm training him._

"No, you're right," Ryuu says and Sougo thrills at the way his voice darkens (even if it looks like Ryuu has to gather every scrap of his acting abilities to do so.) "This was bad."

Sougo can't help but whimper as Ryuu crowds him to the wall. His heart is an electric thing in the center of his chest, and he balls his fists in the front of the other man's shirt, half to keep Ryuu from running away if his resolve falters.

"I was really bad," Sougo whispers, seeing Ryuu struggle with how to continue. "Coming before you."

"Yeah," he nods, dipping his face in to latch his mouth at the juncture of Sougo's jaw and neck. Sougo keens into it.

"Bad and — ah, and dirty," he adds helpfully.

"Right," Ryuu says, scraping a hand down Sougo's side. The edge of one of his fingernails momentarily catches on a bit of fishnet, pulling it away from Sougo's skin before it snaps back into place. "Dirty."

"Mm hmm," Sougo murmurs and gently pulls away. Ryuu lifts his face, puzzled, and Sougo has to resist practically making of show of his turning around. Sougo might not be one of the superstars of Idolish7, but he is an idol after all. He's loosely aware of his own angles. He casts a look over his shoulder as he angles his back flush to Ryuu's chest, his ass pressing into the other man's crotch. 

Ryuu's pupils are blown wide, staring at the spot where their bodies meet. Even now, with Sougo done up in lingerie that's quickly turning into a sticky mess against his pelvis and thighs, Ryuu still has all his clothes on. Clothes that seem like the most useless things in the world. 

With effort, Sougo takes a step away, then another, until he's back at the door. Ryuu's wonder has shifted to confusion and he starts to say, "Wait, Sougo-kun," before Sougo leans forward against the door. 

He arches his body, lifting his ass, above his hips in a filthy display. "Make me pay for it."

Even with his body doing one thing, Sougo knows his face is as red as possible just from saying that kind of thing. Shame and embarrassment thunder through him from making that kind of filthy demand, so much so he doesn't dare look over his shoulder again. There's a painfully long silence before he hears it; the heavy, unsteady footsteps behind him. A hand caresses his offered ass — another nail catches on the netting. It snaps down again, sharp against his skin and Sougo closes his eyes, hopes for more.

"Please," Sougo whispers and arches into the hand.

"All right," Ryuu says, voice gathered tight. One hand holds him in place at the hip, while the other pulls back. 

A tense pause falls between them and Sougo is halfway to an apology, to his own dawning realization that he's asked too much of Ryuu, he hasn't taught him enough, when—

Sougo strangles back a cry as Ryuu's palm connects with his ass. 

"Be careful," Ryuu says and Sougo is dizzy with the husky quality of his voice, the excited tremor that ricochets through him. "You gotta be quiet." And then he slaps again, harder that time and definitely not quiet, so Sougo doesn't feel too bad when he's unable to hold himself back.

"Ah, no don't—"

Ryuu pulls away like he just put his hand on a hot stove. Sougo looks back quick to see the other man's ashen expression, his slapping hand held close to his chest like Ryuu just realized he was wielding a weapon.

"Um, no, not really," Sougo assures him, embarrassed at his carelessness. Of course Ryuu would stop after he said something like that. He's so kind and wonderful and Sougo wants Ryuu to fuck him raw until he's screaming. "Sorry, please keep going."

Looking unconvinced, Ryuu forces an apprehensive nod before spanking him again. It's not as harsh as the last two, but Sougo can't complain, would never complain, not with Ryuu's hand all over him after a brief respite. He can't help rocking into the violent contact, gasping wetly against the door. There's no way the kids can't hear this, and he knows he ought to be more alarmed than anything, but. But he can't bring himself to feel anything but hot frantic need as Ryuu presses against him. Sougo hears Ryuu fumbling with his own clothes and feels the rush of skin-on-skin contact — well as much of Ryuu's skin that can touch him through the netting.

"Sougo-kun, you're too—" Ryuu cuts himself off with a moan. Sougo isn't so arrogant to imagine what Ryuu was about to say. He's not so conceited to assume it'd be something like 'sexy' again, but what other explanation can there be for the way Ryuu's cock presses hard against his back? "Uh, I have to—"

"Yes," Sougo sighs, painfully hard for a second time, rolling back against the contact. "Yes, please, fuck me".

Ryuu, for all his sweet inexperience, doesn't need to be told twice. His fingers force their way through the lingerie's strings, prying them apart far enough to give himself access. The digits press in, and the pause from Ryuu's wrist tells Sougo he was expecting more resistance.

A wet, delicious pause. Sougo's pulse thrums loud in his head. He wonders if Ryuu can feel it from inside, his fingers buried deep after sliding easily into the slickened. 

"I," Sougo swallows hard. "I got myself ready for you."

"You did," Ryuu says, awed.

Of course he did, Sougo could hardly keep his hands off himself when he heard Trigger was on their way to the dorms. He's been thinking about this all day, all week, all his life waiting for another chance for Ryuu to rearrange his guts.

"How does this come off," Ryuu hisses, returning to their earlier problem with renewed ferocity.

"Just rip it," Sougo says, lightheaded with an urgent frustration pooling in his stomach. "I don't — I bought it for you — so you could tear it off."

Ryuu groans at that, loud and angry, and Sougo might've been frightened if it didn't make his pinned cock tremble.

"Fine," Ryuu growls and forces the fabric stretched and wide, the same ways Sougo wants to be. Torn open and in tatters, used for pleasure and other base needs. Dirty and ruined. He jerks his hips back eagerly as the netting tears, a high and awful sound, before the head of Ryuu's cock nudges at the slickened spot that was left _waiting_ for him.

Sougo struggles to catch his breath. He's biting down on his bottom lip; he's sure it'll split, but there's no way he can be sure he won't scream with how good it will feel to have Ryuu buried to the hilt inside him. He can't make a sound that will alert the rest of their bandmates to what's happening. He has to be good, be on his best behavior. He ties himself in knots being perfect and just once he wonders if he can bring himself to care more about that more than how badly he wants Ryuu's dick.

As it turns out, Sougo doesn't have to worry about making a sound; Ryuu fucks into him so forcefully there's no air left in his lungs to cry out. Sougo's head drops so low he can see his own chest heaving for air, desperate to catch up with what it lost as Ryuu pushed inside. All the prep helps him go in easy, but Ryuu still moves interminably slow. Sougo never knows if it's his sense of control or if Ryuu's just that big. Big enough that even if he slammed his hips into Sougo hard enough to rattle his teeth, it'd still take forever to take him in completely. It sinks deep into him, and with every press of their hips Sougo can feel the cords of the lingerie tear and snap. 

Sougo squirms, pressing back. "Tsunashi-san," he pleads. his palms are so sweaty his hands nearly slip, braced against the door. Ryuu leans in, draped over his back and Sougo jumps with the way the angle hits him in a new, blissful way. 

"Ryuu," Ryuu breathes, nuzzling the nape of Sougo's neck. "Call me Ryuu."

"Ryuu," Sougo gasps, plaintively and mortified at how impolite the words taste on the tip of his tongue. Sougo wonders if there is anything he wouldn't say to get the other man to move, to give him what he wants, what he needs. "Ah — Ryuu, please."

And Ryuu is halfway through his backswing before Sougo realizes he might not be the only one who's training his partner.

Ryuu snaps his hips forward again and Sougo will never get used to it — so big, so full, his body screaming in protest, but delighting with every thrust. Their angle isn't perfect; Ryuu is so tall and Sougo's half bent over anyway. He rises on his tiptoes with every fuck but he loves it, he happily lets it carry him to a horrible limit. To a breathless, panicked place where Sougo is trapped against the door, inside this lingerie, trapped around this thick meaty cock that's fucking him deep into his ass.

He knows he's babbling, saying nothing worth repeating, everything he'll be ashamed of late. And over and over again, selfishly, without any manners: Ryuu, Ryuu, _Ryuu_. Fuck me harder, fuck me good, and never ever stop.

"Next time," Ryuu begins and Sougo shuts up instantly, at full attention from the breathy huff of his boyfriend's voice in his ear. "Next time let me watch you do it."

Sougo crumples with the force if it, the flips his imagination takes by thinking of Ryuu fingering him slow and sweet. "Yes," he says and the door thumps in time with their fucking. "Yes, I will, oh — Ryuu!"

There's a dull, worn heat on his ass from the spanking and it stings wonderfully each time Ryuu slams his hips forward. Sougo's thankful his back is to Ryuu so he can't see the embarrassing faces he's making: mouth open, tongue out, eyes rolled back, deep in the throes of being demolished by Japan's sexiest man. No one can know, nobody can see Sougo like this, ravaged and fucked, pushed to his brink.

"Sougo-kun, I'm—" Ryuu hisses.

"Yes, do it," Sougo whimpers, and honestly that should be the end of it, but Ryuu is always so kind, so accommodating and it would set Sougo's teeth on edge if he wasn't so madly in love with him.

"But where should I…" Ryuu trails off and awfully, Sougo feels him start to make his exit. Without thinking of the impropriety of his actions, or about how this might make him seem spoiled at best (or a cumslut at worst), Sougo throws his hand back, holding Ryuu in place.

"Inside," he murmurs. "Do it inside."

"Sougo-kun." Against his better judgment, Sougo makes the mistake of looking back over his shoulder. Ryuu's eyes are wide, conflicted. Still shallowly buried inside Sougo, his cock gives a hungry throb.

"No, it's fine," Sougo hears himself babbling before he can hold it back. "Mess me up, fill me up," Sougo says and he knows its wrong, its dirty but his brain is an organ a million miles away, a thousand times less important than the one between his legs. "I want it, I want it, please, please—"

Sougo's not sure what does it, what makes Ryuu groan in a low, punched-out way and bow over his back. Sougo feels a hot rush filling him and purrs with it, leaning hard into the door and soaking in the feeling of Ryuu collapsed against him. 

"Thank you," he says, a delirious purr, "Tsunashi-san, thank you."

Belatedly the other man reminds him, "l said call me Ryuu," but there's nothing of the demands from before, just affection in Ryuu's voice as he slowly pulls out.

Sougo thrills at the sight he must make, how wet and stuffed his raw hole must look — until he remembers another bit of planning.

"Please," Sougo says, pressing his fingers behind him, holding himself full. "There's something in that drawer– get it for me." Ryuu looks up from Sougo's backside, briefly dumbfounded. "Please."

Ryuu manages a stilted nod and hurries to the bedside table. Sougo hears soft rustling and a short hitch of breath. He closes his eyes indulgently living in the moment, in the occasion of Ryuu seeing that present Sougo left for him.

He returns to Sougo's side, plug in hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryuu asks voice weighed down with the aftereffects of sex. Sougo graciously plucks it from his fingers; they're so big that they'd made the toy look small by comparison. He lines it up with his opening, the gaping muscles already beginning to constrict.

"Put it in," he says—asks— commands, and Ryuu dutifully complies. It slides it past the ring of muscle, through the mess of come. It sits too shallowly to satisfy, to relieve the arousal that's still gathered inside him. But it will hold Ryuu's come inside and keep his prepped body stretched.

On wobbly legs, Sougo slowly brings himself back to his full height. "We should head back."

"'Back?' Ryuu echoes. "But you're—"

"I know." He knows, he knows. He'll never be able to forget how he is now, and thanks to the plug Sougo will be remembering for a very long time. "I'll be fine." 

Sougo busies himself fixing his hair buttoning himself back into his clothes. He can't bear to look at Ryuu's soulful eyes; if he does he knows he'll cave, he'll let Ryuu fuck him with the plug, with his massive cock, or at the very least suck Sougo's dick properly this time.

Dressed again, the material over Sougo's ass rubs raw against his slapped skin. The tattered lingerie bunches strangely under his underwear. The torn fishnets might catch on the base of the plug, maybe it will even tug at it. Sougo's breathless with the hope that they do.

Ryuu looks skeptical, but Sougo's confident in his ability to rally. He's had years of practice being the picturesque heir, a picture of simple poise. It translates into being an idol, in an abstract way. And even like this Sougo knows he can perform. He'll be a good boy, a perfect idol, without giving a hint of how lewd he really is deep down. No one else needs to know he's stuffed with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke's come, its hot mess sloshing around in his belly, claiming him.

Sougo takes a few ragged, steadying breaths. He can do it, but it still takes a couple seconds longer each time; pushing those filthy thoughts down, burying his desires deep when he has Ryuu at the tips of his fingers.

Ryuu smiles again, that strange self-conscious way that puts everyone around him at ease. _Like he doesn't know what a pervert you are,_ Sougo thinks, self-effacingly and familiar. And then, less familiar: _he wants me to smile back._

Sougo smiles. After what they just did together, even the muscles in his face feel tired. Ryuu reaches out for him, holding him so close that there's no way he can't feel the lingerie again.

"How long?" Ryuu murmurs, his face buried against the crown of Sougo's head. Sougo absently pets the other man's back, comforting and slow.

"Not long," Sougo says before he considers their schedules. Things will get busy soon; Tamaki and Iori on school break and there are some travel segments that need to be taped. It's getting harder and harder to find time for these stolen moments. The thought of stopping when they've come so far, when Ryuu asked to see Sougo preparing himself… it seems like too much to take.

"Maybe," Sougo begins shyly and Ryuu lifts his head, catches his evasive eyes. "Maybe you can come back after everyone's gone to sleep." Ryuu nods in a dreamlike state, reaching out to push Sougo's hair from his forehead. The skin there still feels sweaty and Ryuu's hand is big and warm. Sougo closes his eyes, breathes out slow. "I want you to fuck me again."

"Yeah," Ryuu whispers, voice tight. "Tonight." It takes a few more moments for Sougo to settle himself — he was doing so well. But the second he looks back at Ryuu and sees his chest heaving, his eyes delirious with hunger at Sougo's simple suggestion; it's hard to get control.

Sougo catches Ryuu's hand and presses his cheek into his palm. He holds the other man's gaze in a way that's almost a challenge. Ryuu is so good and so pure, but Sougo is training him.

**Author's Note:**

> be humble
> 
> follow me on twitter @mobchuu !


End file.
